Crash My Party
by Slower Than Stampeding Turtles
Summary: Leah, Rachel, Kim & Emily; All of them bestfriends. What happens when the girls' crushes; Sam, Jared & Paul take interest in Leah? Will they fight their imprints to get a chance with her, specially after Jacob imprints? or will they let her go?
1. Chapter 1

**Ehh, well I'm bored & have decided to post this story :D**

Full Summary: **Rachel, Emily, Kim & Leah, four Junior best friends, happy as can be just enjoying their young lives. What happends when the Cullens move to Forks, a place only miles away from La Push? Quileutes start to phase obviously! Which leads to imprinting, & a lonely Leah. Something's wrong, though. A few months after, though Leah goes missing & nobody notices, until a wolfman mention her last name.**

Descriptions:

**Leah**: Obviously Very Pretty, Vain, Smart, Out-going, Head Cheerleader, Loyal, Party Girl, Basically She's The Leader, She'll Stand Up For What She Thinks Is Right. Better-Best Friend is Rachel Black. 16 years old, oldest. Born is on May 25, 1993.

**Emily**: Extremely Helpful, Nice, Great Cook, Always Refered To As _Leah's Cousin_, So She's Usually in Her Shadow, Kind Of Nerdy, Doesn't Think Much of Her Looks, On The Volleyball Team. Kim is Her Better-Best Friend. 16 years old, youngest. Born on December 1, 1993.

**Rachel**: Quiet, A Bookworm With A Calming Presense. Don't Be Fooled, Inside The Mind Of Rachel Black, There's a Woman Who Can Hold Her Own, Tends To Followb The Crowd, Hates Her Small Features Which Are Adorable To Many. She's On The Basketball Team Becasue of Her Height. Better-Best Friend is Leah. 16 years old, second oldest. Born on May 27, 1993.

**Kim**: Normally The One To Break A Fight, Knows She's Knows She Isn't _Ugly_ But Still Doesn't _Think_ She's Pretty, Comedian of The Group, The Peacemaker, She Just Goes With The Flow, Nothing Really Surprises This Ball Of Energy. Emily is Her Better-Best Friend. 16 years old, second youngest. Born on August 29, 1993.

* * *

**Leah P.O.V. **

_December 1, 2010_

I smiled as I opened my eyes and stared out the window. It's snowing!

Grabbing my towel and toilerties, I stopped and stared at my figure on the floor length mirror in the bathroom.

My high cheekbones and tan skin are what I admire the most. My hair has always been pin straight and non-puffy so I have never used a straightener in my life and I don't need to.

I have the body of an athelte, which I am, so it's a great deal for me, huh? My boobs are rounder and perkier than most, but then again I guess they are a bit larger than average for girls my age, in fact I am taller than most of them, too at least I was. Five foot six inches, at 17. Maybe it's just genetics? I mean my dad and older brother, Seth are well past six feet.

Speaking of genetics, today is Emily's birthday. _Hurray_, for it being Saturday.

I quickly got in the shower and engulfed my body with warm steamy water and sweet berry smelling soap. My shampoo was obviously berry scented, yummy. I have no idea why but I have never grown a hair on my body, well besides the hair on my head and eyebrows,but that's it. I'm like a hairless cat, but prettier and people like me more, I think.

Half an hour later and I'm out of the shower and moisterized.

Now, what to wear? I was standing in my black lace panties and matching bra, in front of my large closet. I blowdried my hair in the bathroom and put rollers in it, to give it some volume.

Emily's having a birthday lunch and then we're going shopping with the girls. Since it's snowing then I should wear something cute, warm and comfortable.

I looked at my clock, 11:36 a.m., I'm supposed to meet Emily at her house in twenty minutes, can I make it? Yes. Will I make it in _time_, not likey.

Crap. I looked through my drawers and pulled out a dark blue striped long-sleeved shirt. I puleed it over my head, careful not to mess with the rollers. Skinny jeans, skinny jeans, skinny jeans. Where the fuck are they?

"Mom!" I yelled. I could hear rattling in the kitchen.

I groaned at her next words "What, Leah Daphne Clearwater?" she screamed back. Aww, it's one of _those_ days, she's really pissed at Seth or Dad, or me. Damn.

"Do you know where my favorite jean are?" I said, coming downstairs in just my underwear. As I came down, wolf whistles starled me and I screamed.

There was Seth, Jacob Black, _I haven't talked to him once in my life_, Paul Meraz, Jared Collins and Sam Uley. All of them Seniors at school and _very_ hot. I tried _so_ hard not to blush "Who whistled at the girl with fucking _rollers_ in her hair?" I asked, innocently.

All of them pointed to themselves.

"Seth, your sister's hot." said Paul, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and with as much dignity as possible walked into the laundry room.

"Where's Embry and Quil?" I asked.

"Embry's visiting his grandma for the weekend and Quil is babysitting Claire." Jared offered. I smiled at him.

I could feel Seth guarding my lower body with a sweater. "Stop staring at her or I'll fucking kick your asses, guys." he hissed.

I giggled, "If they like what they see, they better claim it fast." I mumbled.

At this, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see who it was. Sam Uley. I smirked at him, "What can I help you with Mr. Uley?"

He gulped and looked straight into my eyes. Brown and green. "Would you like to go out with me?"

Grinning I said, "Sure. When's our date?" I ignored Seth's glare and flipped him my middle finger.

"How about this Friday?" he asked, a hopeful look on his face.

I nodded, "Okay, pick me up two hours after school. We're going shopping, Sam. I already decided. Your paying."

Then Jared came up to me, pushing Sam away, "Will you go on a date with me on Saturday?"

My eyes widened, "Umm. Sure, pick me up at 6 p.m. We'e going to watch a movie, so you better take some money." I told him.

Seth was taking deep breaths and his hands were balled into fists. I whined as he tied the sweater around my waist. Having your older brother put something on you, just feels akward.

"Babe, I'm taking you to dinner on Sunday at 3 p.m." Paul said, as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. The rollers in my hair felt loose. My heart thundered in my ears. Oh my God! The girls are going to _flip_!

I pursed my lips, "You taking me to Port Angeles and we're eating Italian food. All costs are your's, obviously." I finished. Jacob was just standing there, ignoring the whole scene.

Sarcastically I asked, "_Your not gonna ask me out, Jacob_?" He looked me in the eyes and I could feel my stomach burst into butterflies.

He chuckled, "Hmm, maybe if I get to know you better, Leah. But for the meantime, nope." I grinned at him.

Slowly, I unwrapped Paul's arm off of my shoulders and looked for my skinny jeans. They were all watching me, as if on cue the sweater slipped off.

"Okay, this is starting to feel like a peep-show and I'm the star. Go away, NOW!" I threatened. All of then left, except for Jacob. He was still standing there, staring at my legs.

I huffed and crossed my arms, "Change your mind about the date?" I asked, giggling a little.

He nodded his head _no_. "I'd like to have a day with you, though. As friends to see how we like each other." he smiled. Seth appeared and grabbed Jacob by the ear, pulling him away.

"I'll hold you on to that." I slipped in my jeans and ran up to my room. I could hear Jacob laugh and say, "Nice talking to you Leah!"

As soon as I got my socks and lightly tanned boots, I forwarded a text to Emily, Rachel and Kim.

**To: Emily!, Kim :], Rachel!(:**

**Omgee! Guess who's got 3 dates with 3 hot juniors!(:**

Withing seconds, I got a reply from them.

_From: Rachel!(:_

_Cha-oww! A hottie tottie named Leah Daphne Clearwater, am I ryte? :D_

**_From Kim :]_**

**_Aww fck. Dnt tell me. YOU. _**

_From Emily!_

_If it's YU then imma be pissed! Yu get all the hot guys! Let us have at least ONE Lee-Lee! LOL. JK :)_

I didn't reply to them because I was taking the rollers out of my hair and my phone needed to charge. I loved the way the curls at the bottom bounced. I spray a little hairspray on it and fluffed it out a little.

Next, I looked for my wallet. My credit card was all I needed.

My make up was very simple, masscara and eyeliner, classic. I put a silver necklace of key, shaped as a heart. It hung right under my breasts. Lip gloss, a bit off perfume and I'm good.

Did I get Emily a present? No, that's why I'm taking her shopping today.

Making my way downstairs, I kinda sorta eavesdropped on the guys' conversation.

"Seth don't be so mad. I've know Leah for a long time. You know we all have a crush on her, too man." I head Paul's deep voice echo.

Seth being the protective older brother of course went ape shit, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I SWEAR YOU GUYS, IF THIS IS PART OF A FUCKING BET I DON'T KNOW ABOUT I'LL KILL YOU GUYS!" He fumed. My heart dropped and I instantly felt stupid, they all just _happened_ to be at my house. And they just _happened_ to ask me out, all at the same time, except for Jacob.

"Seth! Dude, we'd _never_ do that to Leah. Who would want to be the fuck-up to break her? Hell, I'd give her my left foot to make her smile!" aww, that's so sweet, Jared!

Sam voice was next, "It would be an _honor_ to win Leah's heart, man. She's the hottest girl I have ever seen in my life. For the two years that I've known her, she's pretty fun to be around too."

"_What? Is _Jacob_ going to say how he's already in love with my baby sister now, too?_" Seth growled. I flinched, he's never been so overprotective before.

Jacob's husky words made a small shiver go down my spine, "No. I'll admit Leah is beautiful, but I'm not going to bow down at her feet _just_ yet. I don't want my heart to get stomped on by a popular cheerleader, who's alway perky all the fucking time!"

"At least, your normal Jake." Seth sighed. He was defeated and he knew it.

I just couldn't believe Paul Meraz, Jared Collins and Sam Uley had the hots for me. Noisilly, with my phone in hand, I jumped on the last step and groaned. Who's going to drive me to the mall.

"Oh, big brother that I love so much!" I called, grinning widely.

I heard him grumble and com to the hallway, "What do you need, Leah?"

Putting my hands together, I pouted "Please, please, _please_ I need you to drive me to Port Angeles! Rachel, Emily and Kim are already there!" I felt something warm poke my shoulder, I squealed "_Sam_! Ahhh! I hate you! Don't do that, I'm ticklish!"

He just laughed, pulling me into a hug and said loudly "I'll take you to Port Angeles if you want." Seth looked as if he was going to punch him in the face.

I grinned and pecked him on the cheek "Definetly! Thanks, Sam. I owe you."

"I just need to see you smile everyday and I'm good." he mumbled, smiling at me. I could barely, just _slightly_ see a tinge of pink on the apples of his cheeks. He was even fiddling with his fingers, crossing them and uncrossing them.

I beamed at him, "That was so corny, but really sweet. Sam your awesome. Lets go!" I pulled his arm towards the door, not before saying goodbye to the rest of the guys and my mom. Dad was working at the police station in Forks, with Charlie Swan.

I texted Emily to tell the girls I'd be at the front of the mall in thirty minutes. Sam and I talked, laughed and made fun of each other the whole way there.

**Emily P.O.V.**

The girls and I sighed, we've been at the mall for half an hour. My phone rang

_I like you a lot, lot. All we really want is hot, hot... _

_Boys, Boys, Boys we like boys in cars._

_Buy us drinks in bars!_

_Boys, Boys, Boys._

We all giggled, that was Leah's ringtone. I looked down at my phone and groaned at her text.

Rachel looked at me with a knowing smile, "She's going to be late, isn't she?" I nodded and Kim shook her head.

"Well that's Lee-Lee for ya! Always fashinably late, how she's alway on time for school is a huge mystery." Kim laughed. Rach and I giggled along with her, she's right.

"I wonder who're the guys that asked her out." I wondered aloud. We all got her message. I swear she dates and drops guys as if they're toys.

Kim cheeks flamed and I instantly smiled. "Oooh, I know who you're thinking about Kim!" Rachel cooed, poking Kim's cheek.

"Yeah. Jared Collins. He's just so cute! I don't know how Leah can to to him like nothing! He probably asked her out." she mummbled, looking down at her freshley manicured nails.

Rachel groaned, "Well, I just feel bad that we haven't told Leah who we like. What if _our_ crushes askded her out. We can't be mad at her, she didn't know. She's dated our crushes, before and didn't know we liked them. In the end, our guys choices are above and beyond, too. Only Leah ca score them."

Agreeing with her I said, "Me too. She's my _cousin_, I'm supposed to be able to tell her anything! I wouldn't blame her _or_ the guys, if they asked her out. She's like frickin Aphrodite compared to the rest of us. Her bubbly personality and our shy one's don't help, either."

"They're _just_ guys, though. Even if I _have_ liked Jared for three years and have never spoken to him, it's chicks before dicks forever and always. I won't blame Leah at all, I might be pissed for a few days, but I'll get over it. Anyways, she'll probably be single again by the end of the week. That girl will never find true love if as soon as she sees a pimple on a guy, she breaks it off!" Kim said.

Rachel laughed, while I thought about it. What if Leah _doesn't_ find true love and keeps dating men until she dies? Oh man, if _Leah_ can't find the love of her life, then there's no hope in the world for me.

Then all of a sudden, a figure was standing in front of Kim, balloons were hiding his face. A cold hand covered my eyes.

"Guess who!" Leah's sweet voice sang. Smiling a little, I thought of the perfect answer.

"Carly Shay." I laughed, immedetley the hand fell from my face. There stood, Leah pouting at me.

Out of nowhere, I was being attacked into a hug in her arms, "Happy Birthday, Emily!" she screamed. A few people turned to stare and I blushed, glaring at her. "The presents, Mr. Laughs-A-Lot." she said, touching the guy's shoulder.

Kim shot me a look of sympathy, I gave her a confused one.

When the guy turned around, I could have died.

There was possibly the only guy I have ever had a crush on in my life, Samuel Uley. I noticed his arm was wrapped around Leah's waist.

Still staring at Leah he handed me a bouquet of yellow roses, wrapped around balloon string, "Happy Birthday, Emma." he said. The balloon was in the shape of a heart, it was purple and had the words _Happy Birthday. Your the belle of the ball today!_

"Thanks." I muttered, looking down.

He gave Leah a look, she was frowning at him, "Her name is _Emily_, Sam!" she laughed.

He looked confused at first and then turned to me, "I'm so sorry! Happy birthday, Emily." he pecked Leah on the lips and quickly said, "Leah, babe. I'll see you soon."

She giggled and pushed his shoulder, "Bye, Sam!" Her eyes were a bit widened, obviously she wasn't expecting the kiss.

Tears stung my eyes. Why Sam? Couldn't he have been the _one_ guy in the whole world to resist Leah's charm?

_Who are you kidding, Emily? No man in the world can resist Leah, La Push's very own Aphrodite._

Kim was quickly at my side and hugged me, whispering "Oh, Emily. It's okay. It's okay."

Leah was still staring after Sam, who would look back at her and smile. Rachel, for the first time today, looked worried. Kim finished consoling me and glared at Leah's back.

She was worried over Jared. Probably owndering if he fell for Leah as well.

Rachel, I could tell, tried not to mull over the fact that the guy she has liked since fifth grade, has always had his eye on Leah. Paul Meraz.

Me? Well my worried dissolved, not into happiness of course. Leah really _can_ have any guy in the world and apparently she chose mine.

Sam Uley.

* * *

**Oooh, I really like this idea for a story. Will their friendship survive? **

**Oh, by the way I won't need anything for this story. If you don't want to the don't review. Just as long as I know somebody is reading this is good enough for me.(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahaha.(: The girls are _all_ 17 years old now & Seth is 18. The guys as in Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Quil, Embry & Quil are all 18, too.(:**

**By the way, the guys are _SENIORS_ in high school! When Leah sent the text in the last chapter, when she put _juniors_ it meant that the guys are like their dad's mini me. Hence _junior_****(:**

**They're in the middle of their school year, by the way!**

* * *

**Leah P.O.V.**

When Sam finally made it outside, there was an akward silence. Nobody spoke, so I turned around, with a smile on my face.

"What do you guys think?" I asked, "Is he good enough for me?"

Kim nodded stiffly, "Y-Yeah. You guys would make a great couple." She mumbled something under her breath and Rachel slapped her arm.

Emily was staring atht he yellow roses, she looked sad. Kim gave her a sympathetic smile, which Emily didn't return.

"Are you alright, Em?" I questioned, putting a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged my hand off. Was she mad at me?

"Yeah. Lets just get to shopping. I'm getting bored." she pouted. I laughed and looked her up and down.

Groaning, I said, "_Emily_! No more t shirts or tank top, baggy jeans and _no more hoodies_! EVER!"

Emily blushed a little. I envyed her for it. She was the innocent one in our family. According to everyone else, I was the stuck up, spoiled princess. I shook away that thought, it's all about my younger cousin today. Not me. Not Me. Emily. Okay, got it.

Kim and Rachel got up. Kim went to Emily's side, interlocking their arms, while Rachel came to my left and did the same.

I sighed and just as quickly, put a smile to my face.

Twenty minutes later, I had bought some pretty, golden ballet flats from Gucci, while the rest of the girls hadn't bought anything. Typical shopping day.

"Where should we go next?" I asked. I am not chosing the store anymore. They need to shop by themselves, without my help.

Rachel looked unsure, "How about Urban Outfitters?" Emily and Kim looked to me.

I shook my head, "Wherever is fine with me. I've chosen the stores so many times we've gone shopping." Kim looked at Emily, not really knowing what to do.

"We could go to Old Navy?" Emily offered. We had stopped at the public map thing and were just standing there.

A few, exceptionally handsome guys passed by and wolf whistled at Rachel. I laughed at her face. She looked utterly terrified.

"You okay, Rach?" Billy and Sarah brought her and Jacob up as strict Catholics. Jacob, of course being more rebelious, never really cared for religion.

Rachel on the other hand, well she was going to stay a virgin until marriage and when she _did_ get married, it was going to be in a big church with a Catholic man.

"Y-Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, looking down at her ballet flat clad feet.

"Those guys were _so_ checking you out, honey! You should have whislted back!" I giggled.

Kim laughed and said, "Leah, we should go drag her over to them to say _hello_!" Emily laughed with us, Rachel blushing fusiously.

"Lets go to Victoria's Secret?" Kim asked, looking at me.

I frowned and looked to Emily, "Do you wanna go there, Em? It's your burthday after all."

"No, please! Last time I was in there, I knocked down the entire lingerie section!" she pleaded.

I burst into a fit of giggles, "I remember that!" I managed to choke out. After our laugh attacks we started wandering the entire mall. I was talking to Rachel about cheerleading and wasn't really paying attention where I was going.

In that instant, I bumped into somebody hard. I actually, tumbled backwards and braced myself for impact, when the person's arms went around my waist.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention where I was going!" I sqeaked, meeting the guy's golden eyes. He was really cute, messy bronze '_sex hair_, a nice prominent jaw and nose. Wow, I wonder who he is?

"No problem..." he trailed off, smiling at me. Oooh, he has an accent! I love accents, I've always wanted an Italian accent, but I'm not Italian.

"Leah. Leah Clearwater, nice to meet you..." I trailed off, jokingly like her did.

He chuckled, "Edward. Edward Cullen. At your service, Leah." he lifted my hand and kissed my fingers.

I laughed, "Where're you from stranger?"

Edward seemed hesitant for while, but then said "I moved here from England, with my adoptive family. We're living in Forks."

Nodding I said, "So I assume your going to be attending Forks High School? How old are you, Edward?"

"Yes, I am as a junior, so obviousl I'm seventeen." he chuckled. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he had an inside joke. Kim coughed.

Oh wow, I'm a bad friend. I forgot they were even there, "Edward. These are my best friends. Rachel, Emily and Kim. We all go to the high school in La Push."

Edward smiled at them, "How do you do ladies?"

Kim blushed and mumbled a small, "Fine."

Rachel stared at him and said, "Nice to meet you, Edward."

Emily had a far off look in her eyes, "Hey." was all she said. Is she alright? Today she's been so I dunno, _off. _Edward was about to say something else when a high pitched voice screamed, "EDWARD! WE NEED TO FINISH SHOPPING! C'MON BIG BROTHER!"

I turned around to look at the culprit. A girl with golden eyes and spikey black hair was glaring at Edward. In her arms were at least seven shopping bags.

Behind the girl was a blonde guy, a blonde girl and a humongous muscular guy with curly brown hair. The guys looked ready to drop dead. The girl just looked bored and as if she'd done this so many times before.

All of them were _really_ pretty, the blonde girl probably the prettiest person in the world, but seriously. Get. A. Tan.

Edward let out a small laugh. I turned to him and asked, "What?"

"Nothing." then he looked to the girl, "Hello, Alice." _Alice_ stomped her heeled foot. She looked extremely annoyed.

She glared at him, "Edward. Get. In. The. Car. Now." Oooh, Edward. Your in trouble!

"_Aliice_! I want to hang out with my new best friend! Right Leah?" he gave me a pleadeing look.

I giggled and wrapped my arms aroun his waist, while he put him arm over my shoulders, "Nice to meet you, Alice. Can Edward _please_ hang out with me?"

She smiled at me and kissed my cheek, "Pleasure is all mine, Leah. Ugh, can I at least go shopping with you guys?" Her eyes widened and her bottom lip popped out. Is she smiling? What the heck is she doing?

Once, again Edward laughed at something that isn't even there. Maybe he's crazy. But then again, all the best people are, right? Wow, I love _Alice in Wonderland_!

"Your a very strange person, Edward." Alice said, smirking.

"Whatever Alice." Somebody's phone went off.

_Doctor, doctor, give me the news_  
_I got a bad case of lovin' you_  
_No pill's gonna cure my ill_  
_I got a bad case of lovin' you_  
_Whooaaa_

Edward took out his phone, an iphone. He glared at Alice, while she and the rest of the pale faces people laughed.

"I am going to get you guys _so_ bad." he muttered ad answered the phone, "Hey Dad."

I stifled a laughed, _Bad Case of Lovin' You_? What an odd song, for your dad.

"Our father is a doctor." Alice smiled.

Giggling, I mumbled, "If that's so, Edward must be love sick for his daddy dearest."

The blonde girl laughed, "Oh, I like you. I'm Rosalie Hale." She held her hand out to me, I shook it with a smile on my face.

"Leah Clearwater. Nice to meet you guys." I waved to the guys in a friendly way.

The big one said, "I'm Cullen. Emmett Cullen."

"Jasper Hale." said the blonde guy.

I gasped, "Then I must be Leah! These are my friends. Rachel, Emily and Kim." I pointed to each of them.

"Hey." wow, the girls said it in sync! Did they practice that without me? It's so creepy! I love it!

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie nodded to them, smiling a little.

Rosalie quickly looked back to me and said, "Give me your number. It'd be nice to text somebody when we get home." I smirked, "Yeah sure. Give me your number, too."

All of us exchanged number. Us, being Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I.

"Mhm, alright. We'll be home soon, Dad. Bye." Oops, I forgot Edward was on the phone. Man, I feel like a bitch.

"What's your number, Ed?" I asked, chuckling a little. _Ed_.

He glared at me playfully and said, "Don't call me _Ed _or_ Eddy_. please, and my number is..."

I smiled at him and gave him mine, "I'll text all of you guys when I get home, okay?" I gave them each a hug. I love meeting new people.

"Bye!" They called, as they turned away and walked out of the mall. It seriously looked like they were part of a movie.

"Typical." Kim said, glaring at me. Rachel slapped her arm. Emily look down uncomfortably.

I gave her a confused look, "What?"

She sighed and replied, "Nothing, Leah, nothing." Kim turned around and started walking away.

"What's wrong with Kim?" I asked Rachel and Emily. They wouldn't meet my eyes. It's been like this since the beginning of the day. Did I insult one of them somehow? They would tell me, right?

Right, they're my best friends. The girls on the cheerleading squad aren't as trustful as them. So why do I feel as if I'm being lied to?

I rolled my eyes when Emily said, "She's just hungry?"

"Lets just get back to shopping." Rachel linked her arm to my left, while Emily to my right.

Sighing I agreed, "Okay."

The rest of the day was... Akward. The silence was unerving and when we _did_ talk, it was about what to buy or which store to go to. After Kim's little episode, we figured out that she got her mm to take her home.

Emily's mom came to pick her up. Rachel's mom picked her up and asked if I wanted a ride home. I refused, saying I had more shopping to do and tht Seth would pick me up.

I went to a ton of stores like, _Forever 21, Hollister, Abercombie & Fitch, Wet Seal, Charlotte Russe_ and a ton of stores like that.

When the time came for me to go home, it was 8:52 p.m.

Snow was falling from the sky, dancing around in the wind. I shivered, putting on the grey jacket, gloves and beanie I bought.

"C'mon Seth. Hurry up." I mumbled, my shopping bags were getting kind of heavy.

I noticed a man across the street. Strangely he reminded me of the Cullens and Hales. He had the palest skin, with a handsome face. His blonde hair blew furiously in the wind. He must've felt me staring because he met my gaze.

I gulped, his eyes were red. How can someone get red eyes? I'm getting strange vibes from him, the hair on my neck prickled and my shoulders tingled. He sniffed the air and looked as if he was about to cross the street when Jacob's rabbit stopped in from of me.

He rolled down the window, as I flinched. My breathing excelerted. Quickly, I got in.

Jacob looked at me curiously and asked, "You okay, Leah?"

I nodded, "Y-Yeah. Umm wasn't Seth supposed to pick me up?"

He got an annoyed look on his face, "Yeah, but he and Sam sort of got into a tiff. They were both shaking so hard and then your dad and Sam's dad had to pull them into the forest with help from Charlie and Quil Senior."

My mouth formed an _o_, "Are they alright? What did they fight about? Oh man, Seth's temper has been getting so short now-a-days." I rushed out.

Jake laughed, "Don't worry so much Leah. You'll get wrinkles. Your friends with the girl named Kimberly right?" he asked.

"Kim?" I asked, "Yeah I know her. Why?"

He shrugged with his eyes on the road, "She was yelling at Collin and Brady when she got home. Poor seven year olds have _godzilla_ as a sister!" he laughed.

Giggling I silently agreed.

"I don't know you that well, Jacob. Would you pull into the forest and rape me?" I asked, feeling slightly nervous. Really, all I know is that he's Rachel's older brother by a year, the only boy in the Black family and the middle child to Billy and Sarah Black. Rebecca got married and is expecting triplets this spring.

He laughed. He frickin laughed at me. I pouted at him, my heart thundering loudly. I felt myself blush. Oh crap, I'm blushing. Shit!

**Jacob P.O.V.**

I laughed. Me rape Leah? Maybe I would, nah. I'd rather make love to her. She was looking down at her hands, fainlty blushing. Hint of a smile on her beautiful lips.

"I wouldn't _rape_ you, but I wouldn't mind being in." I blurted. Holy fuck, I did NOT just say that to her.

She gasped and slapped me. I let go of the wheel and rubbed my cheek, "Ouch! That came out wrong!" Her glare made me flinch.

"You better apologize, Black! I _could _have Seth's temper." she hissed.

I gulped, "Leah Daphne Clearwater. I am sorry for upseting you."

Leah smiled and leaned over to kiss me on the cheek, "You like me?" she asked.

My face started getting hot. Is it that obvious? Seth and Sam got into a fight because I admitted that Leah was one of a kind. Seth thought I meant it in a bad way and _Sam_ thought I was competing agaisnt him for her affection, which is true.

"Yeah, a lot. I owe you a date." I mumbled, smiling.

She sighed, "You, Sam, Jared and Paul aren't ding some sort of messed up _bet_ are you?"

"I don't think so. Do you want me to ask?"

She shook her head. Her gorgeous long light brown locks flowing away from her face. I turned on the car heater, she was shaking slightly from the cold, I assume.

I sniffed the air, it smelled _sweet_ almost like bleach.

The smell was getting almost unbearabele, "Did ya buy a new perfume or something?" She gave me a weird look.

"No, why?" she asked, sniffing herself. I almost laughed.

"It must be my car then." I muttered, "Don't you smell anything _sweet_? Something _too _sweet to burn your nose?"

She took a deep breath through her nose, "No, Jacob are you alright? You look a little warm." She put her delicate hand onto my forehead and gasped.

"Your really hot." I smirked at her, as she blushed. "Not in _that_ way! Well yeah, you are, but. Ugh! Nevermind! Your feel real warm as if your getting a fever."

I frowned, "I feel fine, though." I touched my own forehead. "No, I don't feel warm."

She laughed, "Idiot." she mumbled under her breath.

Glowering lightly at her, I said "I heard that!" Leah pushed my shoulder and the car swerved a little. She screamed and when I got the car in control I asked her if she was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Jacob, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm sor-"

I cut her off by grabbing her warm hand in mine, "It's alright. Don't worry. We didn't crash and we're alive. It's okay." I comforted her.

"Thanks." was all she said as she rested her head on the window. In a matter of seconds, she was asleep.

At the sto[p light, I stared at her sleepign form. Leah's eyes were draped closed, her eyelashes brushing the apples of her cheeks. Her full dark pink lips formed a small _o_.

Well, don't I feel like a creep now!

When I got to her house, I had to pick her up bridal style and put her to bed. I took off her boots and covered her in light purple sheets. Sue helped me take all her bags to the living room.

I swear, Leah Clearwater, will be the woman I marry. Someting about her just gives me hope.

* * *

**So here it is!(: I quite like this story a lot! I hope it isn't _boring._(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh thank you for reviewing you guys!(: I like this story a lot and am going to update every two days, if possible. Don't worry, Leah won't go into a _depression_ or anything, in my story she's kind of a clean slut? Meaning that she dates a lot, but won't go too far as to having sex or letting a guy _touch_ her, besides kissing her cheek & holding her hand.**

**I have realized that if you think about that's going to happen next _too_ much, the interest is lost.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's game and I just like to play with it.(:**

Leah P.O.V.

I smiled and snuggled into my sheets. Yesterday was... A blur. I remember meeting the Cullens and Hales, shopping and Kim getting mad for some reason.

My face started getting hot when I realized I almost killed Jacob and I. Oh my gosh! I fell asleep during the car ride! Jacob must think I'm some sort of lazy child!

Someone knocked on my door, "Leah, baby! Your going to have the house to yourself today! Seth is really sick and we're taking him to the elders! Remeber to eat something healthy and no boys over!" Dad yelled through the door.

I sighed, rolling my eyes and got up, muttering, "Always Seth."

When we were little Seth would _always_ be the one to get a fever, or start vomiting for no reason. Fucking prick.

I showered and dressed in dark brown yoga pants and a light gold tank top. My hair was in a wet ponytail, I'll straighten it tomorrow before school.

Oh crap, I forgot to text the Cullens. Meh, they'll understand. It's not like we were _life-long_ buddies or something.

My phone rang.

_I wanna see your pea-cock-cock-cok your pea-cock-cock._

Laughing I answered, "Hey Rachel."

"**Leah! Oh my gosh! Did you hear about Kim?"**

"What do you mean? I think she's kind of peeved at me, so I'd probably be the _last_ person she'd talk to." I replied.

**"Dude! Her parents say that she ran into the forest, crying as soon as she got home. I'm scared for her! What if she got attacked by a bear?"**

Really, I didn't feel like dealing with this. "Well then I guess we'll have the most awesome funeral for her and I'll take Brady and Collin under my wing."

She gasped, "**Y-You don't mean that, Lee."**

"Rach, Kim has been acting really weird around me! You and Emily have, too!" I sighed, anger filling my voice.

**"W-What? No way! Your our best friend, Leah! We'd n-never keep secrets from y-you**!" she stuttered into the phone.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah sure, bye." After I hung up on her, my skin prickled. You know that feeling you get when, you just feel like your friends have an inside joke, won't tell you and then you feel as if it's about you? Maybe, not. Either way, that's what I feel right now.

My phone vibrated again, this time it was Emily. I just deleted her text without reading it and instead texted the Cullens.

_**FWD: To: Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie.**_

**_Heey! Whattdup?(: _**

I got replies almost instantly, the first one from Rosalie.

_From: Rosalie_

_Hello! :] Ugh, nothin much! Just here at home BORED OUT OF MY MIND && youh?_

That's how my day went. Basically, just texting and getting to know the Cullens a lot better. I could see myself hanging out with them outside of school and just having movie nights or something.

It was weird though, the entire time I was in my room, I felt something just watching me. Calculating my every move.

Every so often, I would get goosebumps.

My parents texted me, saying they were going to stay at Levi and Christie Uley's house. It's so weird, everyone's parents, except for Embry's, are like _soulmates_ or something. Always so in tune with each other.

I looked outside the kitchen wondow, it was rainging, what-a-surprise!

Aww, man. Tomorrow's gonna suck.

Seriously, what the fuck? Two hours ago at five thirty-something, my aunt Deedee and Sarah Black called me asking if I knew where Emily and Rachel were.

What do I look like? Their babysitter? Hell no.

Now it's 7:29 and the frickin doorbell just rang. I was having a movie night, all by myself. The thrid movie I'm watching is Mean Girls.

I groaned, getting off the couch. Guess who was at the door?

Embry Call. I squealed and hugged him,

"Lee-Lee!" he chanted, hugging me around the wasit. Embry Willson Call, is my best guy friend since we were born. He is just two days older than me.

I kissed him on the cheek, "Your back! How's Grandma Call?" I asked. He grinned and took out a package from his suitcase.

"She's doing great. Guess what she made us!" his teeth gleamed in the televison light. What did, Grandma Call make us? It's obviously food.

I gasped, "No way! She made us her sugar cookies didn't she?" He nodded and opened the brown paper bag. I peered inside and screamed. Her cookies are _the _best!

My hand dived into the abg and brought out two cookies. They were golden brown and shaped like flowers and hearts. Without hesitating, I took a bite and moaned.

Embry followed my actions and sat down on the couch, proping his feet on the cofee table. I did the same.

We talked for a little about his visit and eventually, we got too entranced with Mean Girls, to notice anything else. My head was resting on the couch pillows and my feet were on Embry's lap.

Suddenly, thunder was crashing outside and I screamed.

He laughed at me, "Leah! You can't be scared of silly _thunder_!"

I glared at him. "I can and I _am_! If you were a _nice_ cousin, you'd be protecting me!" I whimpered.

Yeah, Embry's my cousin. His mom is my _dad's_ younger sister, which means that Embry is my cousin. Nope, not from my _mom's_ side of the family, like Emily.

"Pfft, you gotta be tough, Leah! One day, you'll be on your own, as much as it sucks, you'll have to be able to defend yourself, hon!" was his reply. He continued watching the movie, while I pondered on what he said.

The lights went out and he screamed like a little girl. I laughed at him, "_Very_ tough, Embry!"

He attacked me into a hug, "I'm scared of the dark, Lee-Lee!"he whispered. i rolled my eyes, too bad he couldn't see.

I yawned, "Just go to sleep, Em. I'm tired." He didn't let go, instead he held onto me tighter. He must've gotten me into a sleeper hold or something because I got knocked out.

"Stupid Embry." I murmered, darkness swallowing me.

* * *

**Did I mention that this story writes _itself_? Well it does!(:**

**I changed the summary, but I don't know. Was the other one better?**

La Push's own Aphrodite, Leah Clearwater. No man alive can resist her Leah goes on dates with Sam,Jared & Paul,what will her best friends do? Emily loses hope for love,Kim hates the world & Rachel drives away her best friend.

**Is the new one okay? /:**


	4. Chapter 4

**So uhmmm. . . Hello Invisible people:D I know I haven't updated in FOREVER, buuuut I am _now_!(:**

* * *

**Leah P.O.V. (1 Week Later)**

"Leah! Sam's here to pick you up!" Mom screamed from downstairs. Dad was watching a game with Charlie and Seth.

Finishing my last coat of mascara I called back, "Be right there!"

Is it weird to say that I'm excited to go on a date with Samuel Uley? He's just so damn cute and charming, from what I've _seen_. I just hope today's fun.

He said we were going to go to a carnival in Port Angeles and then to dinner, so I dressed semi-casual. I had on a ruffled dress with a cardigan covering my arms and ballet flats. I curled my hair and used my fruity smelling perfume, the one I always use for dates.

Sam said he would pay for everything, so I'm only taking my cell phone and that's it.

I slowly, sauntered downstairs and almost gasped! Sam looked _fantastic_! He's gotten taller, buffer and he got a haircut! He looked so hot! I am so lucky to be going on a date with him.

He caught my stare and grinned, "Hey Lee!"

"Hi, are we ready to go?" I asked, in a sort of daze. I've dated muscular guys before, but _da-amn_! None of them were as big as Sam!

Sam nodded and bid my family goodbye. He confidently took hold of my hand and I have to admit, I was a little shaken up. Not because he grabbed my hand so fast, but the temperature. Sam's hand was very warm, too warm actually.

"Are you feeling well?" I asked, as I buckled in my seat belt.

He looked at me, confused. "Yeah, why?"

I shook my head, "Your burning up, Sam! Are you _sure_ your feeling alright? I'm not trying to be annoying, but it's not normal." I paused and looked down, "I don't want you to end up in the hospital or something."

Grinning, he replied, "You'd care if I was at the hospital?"

"Of course!" I replied, not feeling self-conscious at all. I'm the type of girl who speaks her mind and I just did.

We stayed silent the rest of the drive. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was actually very calming. The carnival looked pretty fun, actually. Couples were everywhere, holding hands and hugging each other.

Sam better not get any ideas, though.

**Kim P.O.V.**

I can't believe this. I'm still in shock. This sucks.

"Kimberly Ripperton, it is now your duty. along with Emily Young and Rachel Black, to protect the Quileute tribe from vampires until the boys phase. Women wouldn't usually phase, unless they're pups are needed to be stronger than they are for the future."

Tears pooled in my eyes as the council decided my fate and my friends' too.

Emily shook her head, "I don't want to do this! It's not fair! I'm barely seventeen! I wanted to live my life! I wanted to go to college, get married, have a bunch of kids and have a _career_," she cried, "This isn't fair!"

She was shaking violently, either from anger or anguish. I think it was both.

Rachel wasn't in better shape. She was silent, staring at her father with big, round, brown eyes. Poor Sarah. I know for a _fact _that she hated this twice as much as we did. She looked. . . Dead.

She nodded once in a while, but for the most part cried silently. Sarah, as much as she wanted, couldn't comfort her daughter. Rachel didn't, _couldn't_ need her anymore.

We've all been disowned by our didn't need us and we didn't need them, not anymore.

"You girls will all live in a small house that was built long ago, made specially for female shifters," my father spoke, "It's deep in the woods, but that shouldn't be problematic for you three."

Leah flashed into my mind when he said 'female shifters'. She had been _obsessed_ with tribal stories when we were younger. She always thought it would be so amazing to be able to shift into wolves.

In a way, she's right.

I got angry then, though and angrily asked, "Leah. Will she shift, too?"

Nobody in the room answered my question. Harry sighed and shook his head. "No. My daughter will not phase. In a sense, she is like a treasure of the tribe. My great-grandfather had predicted she would be the mate of the alpha. . . Which will be Jacob. He said that women from the Clearwater family wouldn't phase because our bloodlines didn't penetrate that far. Seth will phase, but he'll be one of the smaller, more agile wolves with faster attacks."

Sue seemed pleased, but worried at the same time. "I understand that you might not find this fair, but," she choked, "You are more safe than she is. You can protect yourselves better than she can. The vampires that caused _you_ three to phase have once tried to wipe out all the shifters in the Olympic Peninsula. They didn't succeed, obviously, but neither did we."

Billy shook his head. "They are trying to kill off all the mates that belong to the alphas in each pack. Without their other halves, the alphas will be too weak to phase, which means that _no one_ from his pack can phase. There _has_ to be a male heir to each alpha, for the men to shift. The girls, they'll help their packs phase, but only the females would."

"So your basically saying that we have to protect Leah, twenty-four seven," Rachel asked, with no emotion in her tone.

"Please," Sue cried, "I know you and Leah haven't been on the _best_ terms lately, but please! She is my daughter and without her, we'll all perish!"

I nodded my head and vowed, "I'll protect Leah."

My mother let out a cry and tried to come over to me, but my father held her back. His face was red and blotchy. I could tell he was trying not to cry.

Emily sighed and mumbled, "I'll help protect the tribe, too."

Kyle, Emily's dad, looked on to her with pride. I could tell he was more than proud of his daughter at the moment. Em's mom, though was another story. Cassandra looked angry. She was practically radiating her hatred.

"If-God forbid-something happens to my daughter," she glared at every elder in the council, "Her blood will be on your hands."

They all looked away from her glare, except for Quil Senior. "She will not be harmed, Cassandra. The boys will phase soon, I promise," he sighed, "Jacob will need to step up as soon as possible. William, Sarah, try to anger your son with annoying little things. If he is not the first to phase, then he _will_ have to fight for his place. . . And breeding rights of Leah."

Everyone in the room, noticeably grimaced. Leah's parents grabbed each other's hands tightly. Sue's eyes spilled tears as Quil Senior finished his sentence.

"I would protect Leah, if I was human or not," Rachel spoke in a panicky tone, "But what does _that_ mean?"

Harry's face hardened. "The _alpha_ of the pack gets to mate with any female he wants. Whoever shifts into a wolf _first_, gets the female of his choice. It doesn't _have_ to be his imprint, so if Jacob phased and didn't want Leah," he took a deep breath, "He can have either one of you two, excluding Rachel. It wouldn't matter if you have already been imprinted on or if you imprinted, he can do _whatever_ he wants, no questions asked."

I felt my face turn pale. "Which guys are supposed to phase?"

"Samuel Uley, Paul Meraz, Jared Pelletier, Embry Call, Seth Clearwater and Jacob Black. Your brother's are too young to phase," My father replied automatically.

"In total, we will have eleven as part of the pack, then."

"Not quite, Emily. Leah will be part of it no matter what. Aside from Embry and Seth, any of the wolves can claim her," Kyle said, looking fondly at his daughter.

Emily nodded, "Can female wolves claim a guy?"

Nobody answered.

"Ah," I said softly, "That hasn't been tested out before."

Billy disagreed with me, "Not exactly. Long ago, a female shifter claimed the alpha and then the alpha chose his mate. The female was long forgotten by the man she desired, pushed aside so the man could be with his imprint."

"Basically, the female chose wrong and was punished by being too hasty in finding her mate that she never got him," Sarah replied, in a smug tone. "That story always makes me want to hit that woman upside the head. She _knew_ that the alpha was destined to be with one of the girls from a certain family in the tribe, but she persisted. The story really interprets patience as a virtue that eventually will pay off."

Rachel stared at her mother, "Who was she?"

Her mother shook her head, "Nobody knows because her name was erased from the records. The tribe didn't want knowledge of a woman like that."

Patience. I hope I have enough of that. I don't want to claim Jared and end up like that poor woman, whoever she is. I just hope I don't have to wait long for the guys to phase.

* * *

**So what do you guys think?:D I'd like to say that I'm getting better at writing**, yay!:D

**Lol, thanks for reading!(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**I _hate_ being a 'procrastinator'... Blah ! -.- Sorry for taking so long to update, my little She-Wolves (I'm almost _positive_ your all female), buuuut I'm back ! It's Summer Vacation '11 and I never have anything to do... Yeah _right_ ! **

**Actually I'll be very busy:/ Stupid Summer Advantage. I got into a private school. It's going to help me earn college credits during my four years of high school, while giving me college classes, which will hopefully accumulate int two year's worth of credits. Hopefully, I'll go straight to university after high school and finish two years there for my BA.**

**I was born in before '97 okay people, so I'm not even sure if that above ^^^ is exactly how it works. _Anyways_, back to the story:D**

**Where we left off. . . & Just in case you forgot,**

Descriptions. . .

Leah: Obviously very pretty, vain, smart, out-going, head cheerleader, loyal, party girl, basically the leader, stands up for what she thinks is right. Number One Best Friend is Rachel Black. 16 years old & the oldest. Born on May 25, 1993.

Emily: Extremely helpful, nice, great cook, referred to as "Leah's Little Cousin" by a lot of people so she's usually in Leah's shadow, kind of nerdy, doesn't think much of her looks, volleyball team coach. Kim is Her Number One Best Friend. 16 years old, the youngest. Born on December 1, 1993.

Rachel: Quiet, somewhat of a bookworm, calming presence, can hold her own, hates her small face structure. She's on the basketball team because of her height. Number One Best Friend is Leah. 16 years old, second oldest. Born on May 27, 1993.

Kim: Peacemaker, knows she isn't ugly but thinks she's average, comedian of the group, goes with the flow _occasionally_, jealous towards Leah. Emily is Her Number One Best Friend. 16 years old, second youngest. Born on August 29, 1993.

* * *

**Leah P.O.V.**

High schools blows. Junior year is just around the corner of getting it's winter break and it seems that my best frie-_former_ friends aren't that worried about classes anymore, seeing as they never come to school!

They suck. What do I care, though? I won't screw up my life like them.

What sucks even more is that the Cullens left Forks to go back to Alaska or something. They didn't really explain to me, but at east we met up at he airport and talked to each other for a little while.

"Hey! Leah!"

I turned around as a football player made his way towards me. He had a cocky grin and well-defined muscles, which rippled through his _La Push Wolf_ jersey, he was also taller than me and had a nice face. His dark brown-almost black- almond-shaped eyes seemed to sparkle as he stopped in front of me. He looked so familiar, something about the way he carried himself.

Raising an eyebrow at him I asked, "Who the hell are you?"

He didn't even blink when he said, "It's me. Darrell Jonsie, your ex-boyfriend from Freshman year."

A light went off in my head and I smiled tightly, "Hey. Long time no see." As I was about to say more, he hugged me. "When did you come back?" I clenched my teeth together.

"Yeah, I got back on Saturday, actually," Today is Monday, "I'll walk you to class." He put his arms over my shoulders and then smiled down at me, "What _is_ your next class?"

Blankly walking forward again I muttered, "History with Mr. Rafa."

Nodding his head, he grinned, "I have math right across the hallway with his wife."

He talked to me about his life in California, until I -hopefully very rudely- bid him goodbye and stomped my way inside the small classroom. The bell rang as I got into seat and he left a few seconds after.

The forty-five minutes passed by so fucking slow! The whole time I've been thinking about stupid Darrell Jonsie and why the hell he came back to stupid La Push, Washington from stupid San Diego, California.

Once the bell rang for lunch, I was the first one out of my class and of course, I skipped my lunch to go hang out with the girls from cheer outside by the filed, since we all have p.e. anyway.

"What the fuck is _Darrell Jonsie_ doing here again?" I screeched, lying down on my back, watching the gray skies above.

The Twins, Cheryl and Minette Lorske, shrugged and continued onto their sketches for remodeling their room. Deedee, Dominique Dominguez, rolled onto her stomach and sent me a 'change the subject' look.

I glared at her and stared each of the eight other girls in the eye until Jasmine piped up, "Well, there's a bunch of rumors flying around."

"Which rumors? I haven't heard any," I murmured.

She flipped her dark black curls over her shoulder and with bright brown eyes started spilling every rumor she knew, "Some people are saying that it's because he misses an ex-girlfriend and wants to get back with her. Others are say that he got a chick pregnant in Cali and didn't want to be a father or that he didn't _believe_ he was the father. A bunch of shit like that."

I groaned, "So why is he _really_ here, Jazzy?"

"His little sister, Beatrice, was being bullied in San Diego and his parents were having trouble dealing with Darrell's other sister, Cassidy, because I guess she has to go to rehab over drug use, now. Reyna's pregnant again, too. They're having another boy and naming him Ayden. Apparently, the city wasn't a good place to raise a baby," she sniffed.

My eyes widened at the mention of Reyna's pregnancy. She and Richard couldn't have kids after Beatrice because of some fertility issues.

As p.e. stared and we practiced, I couldn't help but wonder if they only came back because one of the rumors were true about Darrell having a baby mama.

***After School***

Fuck my life. Why did Seth have to take _so_ fucking long to pick me up from school, specially today. Thankfully, Jared Pelletier had a car and was coming my way with said Ford truck.

"Well isn't it, Lil' Miss Leah Clearwater," he laughed.

I glared at him, but then fluttered my eyelashes at him, "Would you mind giving me a ride home, Jared? My idiot of a brother is _waaay_ too late than usual and I'm tired of waiting."'

He laughed and unlocked the passenger door, I hopped in. "Thanks so much, Jared."

"No problem, just remember that I'll be picking you up this Saturday around 2 for our date."

My eyes widened, "You _remember_ that? It was a long time ago! Damn it! If you remember, then Paul does, too." I groaned as Jared guffawed.

His fucking head nodded and he replied. "Who'd forget a date with _Leah Clearwater_," he said in an amazed tone, which was obviously mocking.

I narrowed my eyes, "Fuck you."

"Whenever you want, baby. I'm always free of charge for you," he winked. I'm so glad that he, at least, is agood driver and had his eyes on the road and two large steady hand on the wheel.

"Shut up. Wait, _actually_ just tell me where you're be taking me and _then_ shut up."

He stayed quiet for a while.

"Well?"

Jared smiled at me, his medium sized brown eyes glittering with excitement, "_Actually_," there he goes mocking me again, "I didn't think I'd get this far." He laughed and I couldn't contain a few giggles.

When he pulled up into my house he finally said, "I guess, if you don't mind, we can go shoot paint balls at each other at that one arcade in Port Angeles."

"I'm not afraid to play dirty, Jared." I smirked when his breathing hitched.

Under his breath I barely heard him mutter, "Fuck." Out loud, looking at me, "Me neither! So it's a date, right?"

I poked his chest, "Duh," and quickly, but calmly shuffled into my house.

Jared just made me experience one of favorite occurrences, a funny guy who is nervous around me. It's so hard to not find straight up I-Wanna-Fuck-You guys in La Push since the girls are mostly all gorgeous and the guys are most of the time fucking hot. I just happen to know for a _fact_ that I am one of the top three, if not number one.

Everyone at La Push High School knows I'm a virgin and that I'm waiting to get married or at least to find 'The One' so they've all been trying to be _it_ for me. It's just... None of them are for me and I know it.

I'm only dating guys right now because yeah, it feels nice for someone to compliment you, it feels nice when someone hugs you all the time and it _does_ feel good to know that men want me. My personality is another thing that acts like a light to the guys, which are obviously the moths.

Many say that I'm 'the coolest girl' they've ever met and I guess I'm thankful for my family and friends for that.

I just wish my old friends wouldn't ignore me. I can _feel_ my attitude changing and I don't want it to. Without them, my rocks, I can't handle certain situations by myself.

It's true what they say then; When you need someone the most, they fail. I don't know what I'll do now that Darrell's back.

He's my first boyfriend and I honestly thought that he could be _the one_. I was 'in love' with him. He was the guy every girl wanted and I was, and still am, the girl all guys want. We were the _it_ couple in high school.

He had been the only guy to give my stomach butterflies and I would _blush_ when he would speak to me. I loved the feeling of his skin on mine when we would hug or kiss. I was fourteen and a complete and utter hopeless romantic.

My idea of love was just like the one's in every love song. My first love would be mine forever and we would get married. He'd never cheat on me and I'd never cheat on him. I'd have his babies, he'd be the father of my children. They'd look exactly like him and exactly like me, a mix of us both. They'd be perfect.

I thought that we'd never fight because we never did. He was so sweet to me and he didn't rush me into anything I didn't want to do. He was my first in every way except for the sexual one. He was my first kiss, first date, first crush and first love.

It was a gorgeous sunny day and I was waiting for him at the beach. We had planned a picnic together and he was going to tell me something big.

Me, being so naive, thought it was going to be 'I love you' and dressed up in my best clothes and wore my best smile and did my makeup as best as I could. My hair was in pretty loose curls. Instead of the 'I love you' I got 'I'm leaving to California tomorrow'.

He broke up with me on the spot and when I asked if he cared about me. He stayed quiet and wouldn't look me in the eyes. I remember grabbing his hand and crying if he would wait for me, just like guys did for their girlfriends in movies.

My heart shattered when he said he didn't feel that way for me and that it'd be better if we stayed friends. That hurt me. How could he expect me to just _forget_ about everything we went through together and just pretend it didn't happen, so we could be _friends_.

Darrell Jonsie broke me, but at least I had my friends to put pieces of me back together. Where are they now, though?

My cell phone buzzed and for a moment I thought it was Rachel, but I knew it wasn't her. I still felt that flash of disappointment seep through me when I saw it was a text from Dominique asking if we were going to practice tomorrow.

Annoyance made me roll my eyes and huff; _We have practice EVERYDAY, Dom._

She texted back a quick thanks and a smiley face.

I didn't bother replying. Rachel knew it, nobody else did, but one word text messages were one of my top five pet peeves.

Sighing, I opened up my backpack and organized classwork from homework to projects that're due in a few weeks. I gazed at the pile and being the lazy-ass that I know I am, I made excuses to myself so I wouldn't have to do it right now so early at frickin 3:32.

With my towel and toiletries in hand, I took a shower in my bathroom and decided I'd let my hair air-dry for a messy ponytail tomorrow.

When my parents came home around 5, I knew it was time to start my stupid homework.

Oh, the life of Leach Clearwater, gets more difficult everyday.

* * *

**Okay, so a reader who took the time out of their day to message me about updating this story, you know who you are ;D Thanks a lot for that.**

**It was sorta like a wake up call for me to update my stories and not leave me hanging.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed. I'll have more for you guys later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo , yo , yo, yo, yo, yo ;D Yo estoy muy ashamed of my updating schedule. Increible ! Lol, so I need help with ideas for this. . . I'm serious -.- THIS took me a day and a half to type up(x**

**Enjoy, if you can ;o**

* * *

**Leah P.O.V. **

Oh God. It's been a week and I am _appalled_ to see the girls back in school. Appalled as in, "What the hell happened and why wasn't I invited?"

They all look _toned_, _tan_ and dangerous!

Cute, peaceful Rachel looked like a fucking _cheetah_. Tall, lithe and graceful. Her muscles were well-defined enough for people to know not to fuck with her. She glared at everything that bumped into her and she just looked plain-as-hell, scary.

Funny, adorable Kim looked like a _leader_. She wasn't a follower _before, _but the girls just seemed to look to her for guidance when they seemed unsure of what to do. If the one of them seemed to almost _snap_, she'd whisper mencingly into their ear and the _poof_! They'd be all smiles again.

The change that shocked me the most was of my younger cousin's.

Emily looked _lethal_, the innocence in her groove vanished! Her stance changed from being insecure and doubtful to confident and just plain scary.

Basically, the girls worked out and did something the fuck _amazing_, because no way short-ass girls like _them_, except for Rachel- wait what the fuck- not even _her_, could be the size of _Shaq_ in a matter of days!

There's some goofy shit happening right now, bu in all honesty? I could give less of a fuck. I just want to graduate next year, go to college and find a nice, honorable man to marry and have babies with.

He'll be taller than me, buff, he'll have a well-paying job, be a college-gradute and he'll love me and _only_ me. Our first baby will be a boy, then we'll have another boy, a little girl and finally my baby boy. We'll eventually move out of nitty-gritty Washington and go somewhere wonderful, like California.

"LEAH!" Jasmine's high-pitched voice echoed throughout my homeroom class. I was usually the first one here and Kim was alwys my parents, I wonder how that'll be today...

"JAZZY!" I screeched back, cringing at the pitch of my _own_ voice.

My mornings have been _so_ fucking shitty these days. I can't sleep an when I _do_ I have nightmares about Edward and his family.

She hugged me and jutted her bottom lip at me, "Can I borrow your sweater, _please_? It's _freezing_ and you don't seem to even _notice_!"

I shrugged, "I'm a cold-blooded bitch, Jazzy. I don't need my sweater," I laughed, handing her my thick, grey sweater.

Her look made me sigh, "You _know_ your not bitch, Lee-Lee."

"Okay, but to _some_ people, I _am_?" I grinned.

We giggled and she sat down next to me and asked, "Do you _want_ to sit next to Kim today? If you don't I'll just stay here."

I thought about her and how she seemed to _dominate_ my friends. "Honestly? No. Have you noticed she looks more, I dunno, _aggressive_ than before?"

Her brown eyes widened, "Now, that you mention it. . . She _was_ pretty mean to me when I asked her why she wasn't at school. I nmean, you know, how I'm like really good friends with almost everyone in our grade?"

"Yeah, we all love you!" I stated, knowing that she was spot-on about how well people liked her.

"Well, I thought Kim and those girls liked me, too and thought I was their friend," she sniffed and looked down to her folder, "She said and I _quote_ ; **You're a _bug_, Jasmine. Your always in everybody's business and let anyone step over you. I don't give a fly fuck about you or how 'worried' you are over us. Get the hell away from me and leave my girls and I _alone_. **I don't butt into everone's business, do I?"

My mouth was gaping at her, "She said _what_?" I screamed, standing up.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Leah," she mumbled.

If I was angry before, _this_ was the tip of the iceberg. No one and I mean _no one_ make _any_ of my friends cry! I started marching my way to find Kim and confront her.

Jasmine was struggling to catch up with me, trying to grab my arm to stop me. "It doesn't matter, Leah! I'm sure she didn't mean it," she cried.

"Jazzy, she made you _cry_! I'm _not_ letting her get away with hurting one of my closest friends!" I fumed.

The twins saw me stomping through the halls ans quickly followed me, asking Jazzy what was happeneing. She told them what Kim had said to her and soon enough, _they_ were seething with as much anger as I was.

"Jasmine, your the _baby_ of our squad!" Cheryl screeched, darting toward me.

"But-" Jasmine started, hopelessly trying to stop us.

Minette glared at her, "_Jazzy_, we all love you to _death_! We're like your aunts, we're _family_! Leah is like..."

"Leah is Mama Wolf!" I growled, pushing everyone out of my way so I could get to Kimberly.

She was standing in the parking lot, Rachel flanking her left side, Emily flanking her right. Her greenish-hazel eyes met mine and she sneered at me.

"Hey!" I called. They all looked over to me looking surprised, save Kimberly. "I mean the bitch!"

Minette laughed, "By _bitch_ she means_ Kimberly_!"

As Minnie (Minette) said this, Rachel grabbed _her_ arms as the psycho started to _vibrate._ Jazzy looked _beyond_ scared at this point and I remembered my reason for kicking Kimberly's ass.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I screeched, putting my hand on my hips. That moment, I walked forward and was _inches_ away from Kimberly's boobs, which by the way are _still_ smaller than mine.

She glared at me and from the corner of my eye, I could see Emily grab Kimberly's other arm.

Her eyes and mine were in a battle. Whoever looked away first, was clearly the more weak one. I kept my head held high, which was a little hard since I had to look _up_ to her, now.

"Who gave you the _right_ to basically tell Jasmine that she is _nothing_? How pathetic _are _you? You used to hate people who turned others down. I guess you have bigger self-esteem issues than I thought!" I interrupted he silence, in a mockingly-sweet voice.

Kimberly glared at me and a _growl_ gave way from her chest?

"What the hell was that?" Cheryl and Minette asked at the same time, "Freak."

Before I could say more and before Kimberly could retaliate, a somewhat beefy arm snaked around my waist and I noticed it was Jared. He was looking down at me, concern clear on his face.

"What's up Jared?" I asked, forgetting all about Kimberly in that moment.

He cleared his throat and said, "I was just here to get you away from your erm, _friend_," He looked at Kim and gave out a small grimace, "C'mon, school's about to start."

I sighed and nodded, "Fine. Lets go girls, we shouldn't waste our time." I noticed that Jasmine looked so vulnerable and sad, "C'mere, Jazzy."

She reluctantly hooked her arm with mine and we walked away, not looking back once.

**Kim P.O.V.**

I couldn't take it anymore and ran into he forest, trying to contain my sobs. Emily and Rachel came after me.

My body shook and then I phased.

As a wolf, I let out a guttural howl. My heart was beating a a mile a minute and I couldn't get _Jared Pelletier_'s face out of my mind!

The girls phased, also and made sympathetic whimpers to my thoughts.

**Rachel; You imprinted!**

_Emily; I-I think she's right, Kim! You imprinted on-on..._

**_Me; On Leah's new boyfriend! _**Another howl. **_Guys _**always_** like Leah more than they ever like **_us**_! I'll never get to be with Jared! Leah'll always be on his mind, no matter what!_**

_I'm sure she'll be over him by the time hew phases, then he'll be all yours_, Emily promised.

**It'll suck to be his rebound though. . . **Rachel thought, as quietly as she possibly could, but I still heard her.

A strangled wail escaped my snout, I collapsed and then panted; **_Do you guys think Jared can even feel what _**I'm_** feeling right now, being apart from him?**_

_We don't know, Kim._

**I don't wan to imprint, **Rachel sighed, plopping down in front of me, **You've been imprinted for less than half an hour and it already seems like your dying.**

_**It feels like it, Rach, it really does. I've been crushing on him for **_forever_** and of course, Leah's all he can think about! Did you see his **_face_** when he looked at me?**_

_Quite frankly, he seemed worried about something, _Emily mumbled quietly.

Rachel snorted, **Yeah, worried about Leah's well-being.**

I groaned,**_ This day better get better by the time the bonfire starts..._**

**_*_Meanwhile, At The End of School***

"It seems like you forgot about our date, Leah." Jared said, leaning against my locker. "What do you say about accompanying me to the bonfire, today?"

I sighed and then thought for a moment on how he probably saved me from Kimberly's animalistic rage. "Okay, but just so you know... I'm not a big _'relationship after the first date'_ kind of girl, so don't expect any kisses on your lips or for me to be calling you my boyfriend next week."

"Deal." He laughed and moved off of my locker.

I stared at his retreating figure, grabbing my math book for the homework this weekend.

_He seems nice... Plus he has a good manly body, so it can't be all bad. What should I wear to the bonfire?_

**I'm back! **

**Or so it seems -.-**

**I'll update as soon as I can, kiddos! I hope you enjoyed :)**


	7. Chapter 7

So in my absence, I lost a leg, an ear and my nose. . . Just kidding, I've been _soooo_ lazy! I mean I literally haven't even **been** on Fanfiction for maybe a couple months? 0-0

Remember, I've got no Beta & I'm okay with that, hahaha (;

**LEAH P.O.V.**

"Leah," Mom croaked from over the counter, "Have you seen Seth?" She got sick last week and honestly, I think I infected her with my germs.

"No. Maybe he's getting a job, as we speak?"

Oh jeeze. I'm bullshitting this conversation and I think she knows it. I have no idea where my big brother is and I _know_ I shouldn't be covering for him, but he's always so nice to me when he comes back.

"Actually," Dad said, "I know where he is and Lee..."

Without blinking at him, I answered in an innocent tone, "Yeaaaah, Dad?"

"Where are you going dressed like _that_?"

My outfit wasn't bad. I'm wearing my coral pink bikini, gold flip flops and a white, see-through maxi dress. The sun was out and I wanted to enjoy it, even if it was only for a few hours.

I grinned at him, "I'm going to the bonfire, you know... With Jared Pelletier?"

"You're too exposed, my little wolf." He stated, narrowing his eyes, "_Please_ go put on a sweater or maybe some jeans and one of my t-shirts?"

"I bet you didn't mind when Mom used to dress like this in the 70s" I laughed, smiling hugely at him, "Since I love you _so_ much, Daddy, I'll go get my jean jacket?"

"Go put on a raincoat that reaches your knees, yeah?" He muttered, hugging my mother from behind.

"Harry! Let her wear what she wants. _My _dad hated when I went out with bikinis and whatever I put on to cover myself, eventually came off whenever was out with you..." She started giggled and elbowed his stomach.

He boomed a laugh, "Your dad hated me!"

"But I love you," she mumbled and kissed his jaw.

_Oh jeeze. They're going to make out in like thirty seconds_.

I slipped out of there, but not quick enough to miss the sound of heavy breathing and lips smacking. I grimaced and stomped up stairs, making sure they'd hear me. "EWWW!"

***About An Hour Later***

Seth just burst into my room... And now, he's glared at me, "Dad said you have a _date_?"

"Ah-huh." I murmured, putting on some lip gloss.

He leaned on the door frame, "With who?"

"Jared." Frowning, I spritzed a bit of hairspray on a little strand that wouldn't... Tame itself.

My big brother groaned, "Why are you going out with my friends, Leah? Can't you date your own?"

"I could," I opened a piece of gum and popped it in my mouth, "But that would make me a lesbian and I want kids from a penis."

"LEAH! YOUR DATE IS HERE!" We heard Dad's yell pulse throughout the house.

Seth laughed, "This is so funny!"

I gave him a weird look, "What's funny?"

He immediately shut up, "I just remembered something that happened last night."

We made our way downstairs and I asked, "Something funny that happened last night? What was it?"

"Oh, uhh, you had to be there. Sorry sis, gotta go eat."

I stared at him for a few seconds before greeting Jared. "Hey," I hugged him.

"Hi Leah, ready to go?" He smiled, not seeming to be at all bothered by the sight of my dad.

I hugged my dad goodbye and we were out the door.

Jared's a funny guy, I'm glad to say. He kept me laughing the whole way down to the beach.

"Your kidding!" I giggled, clutching onto his arm as he told me what happened to him when he was younger.

He chuckled, "I'm serious! Paul, Sam, Jacob and your brother all drank my pee!"

Apparently, Jared has a real small bladder and peed into the only tin water bottle he and his _then_, 8-year old friends brought to a camping trip.

"Why didn't you pee on a tree?"

"I thought you _couldn't,"_ he groaned, "I would pee on the plants at home and my mom would tell me that if I peed on any more ever again that little, green elves would kidnap and urinate on _me_ as revenge."

My laugh could be heard from miles away, I'm sure. "No way! Your mom is _too_ nice to ever say that!"

"She's nice to anyone who isn't _me_," he muttered jokingly.

"Ooh, I _love_ sunny days!" I squealed, "Everything looks so pretty, specially the beach."

Jared looked around, "Yeah, it is. Hey Leah?"

I looked up at him, "Yes?"

"You don't _like_ like me, right?" he asked, looking straight ahead into the forest.

"Honestly?"

"Yup."

I sighed, "Not really. I think I _could_, but not one hundred percent." I paused, "Come to think of it, I've never truly liked a guy...ever."

He let out a deep breath and blurted out a slew of words, "Phew! I'm not offended at all, Leah, if that's what you're thinking. I'm relieved, actually. You see, I think I like your fiend, well _ex_-friend, I guess. You don't seem to like her much anymore."

I grinned, "Really, who? Emily or is it Rachel?"

"The one who looked really pissed and almost attacked you in the parking lot at school."

"_Her_? You can't be serious! You like _Kim?"_ I hissed, caught off guard.

He looked at me wide-eyed, "Yes. Are you mad about that or something?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "No, but your so nice and she's all... Mean, now. Jazzy never lies and Kim was acting like a Grade A Bully."

Jared looked away, "It's weird... Don't tell anyone, but yesterday I was planning to tell you 'I have a crush on Jasmine'," he groaned, "And all of a sudden, it went _away_."

Nodding with my eyes closed, I replied, "_She _seems more like the ideal girl for you. But the heart wants, what the heart wants," I sighed, "I guess your's changed its mind."

"So tell me what you know about her." Jared smiled.

I couldn't help, but to smile back and told him as much as I knew about Kim, the old and new her.

**KIM P.O.V.**

_I hate patrolling. _Emily groaned.

**_We're doing this for our families, _**Rachel chided,_** I'd rather have them safe than vulnerable to vampires.**_

My inner wolf snorted, **The only reason we're doing this is because everyone is **so **damn worried about **Leah's **stupid safety. I know she's going to be the ''Alpha's'' imprint, but why do **we ** have to be the ones to deal with her beforehand?**

_At least, you don't have to worry about Jared falling in love with her anymore,_ Emily said softly, _She's still my cousin and I love her, just like you two still do. Why are you being so bitchy to her, Kim?_

**I'm not saying I hate her! I just... She's so lucky! If she doesn't want to accept the imprint, she'll be able to get out of here. Remember when we used to talk about moving to Los Angeles? We had hopes and dreams and I don't want to let go of them because my temper gets so bad I explode in a dog, **I growled,** I wanted to have kids with Jared, yeah, but not if it meant I'd be stuck in La Push forever!**

We were all silent, letting my mini-rant/speech settle in.

_**We can't**** leave?**_ Rachel asked, sounding appalled.

Disgusted, I hissed, **We're bound to protect La Push until A. The vampires leave or B. Our kids take over or C. We die.**

This is one of my 'Crap Chapters'... SORRY! D: But the weekend is here & I've got nothing to do tomorrow -.- PLUS, when you don't check up on your Document Manager thing to check up on your work, guess what?

IT GETS DELETED! D: I'm SO fucking mad! Anyways, talk to you guys later :/


	8. Not a Legit Chapter

Hello everyone, I haven't put up any new chapters for any of my stories and it's been two years and I am not motivated for doing this anymore. I tried it out for a year and everything was going really well and now, I just don't want to continue. I know a few of you out there enjoyed what I had written so far, but that was in the past.

Hahaha, I feel like such a loser! I reread my chapters and ouch. Major heartburn. It's like, "Did I really write that? It's horrible!" A lot of embarrassment on my part.

I've grown older and I feel as though I can't be on this website most of the time like I used to be, school has to be my number one priority and it has been for a while now.

Anyways, I might (and this is a very slim _might_) keep a story or two, to myself and continue it, but I just wouldn't know what to do, so.. Even though it pains me to say this; Would anyone like to adopt any of my stories? Or if you want to take my plot and change it all up into something completely different, be my guest! The only request I have is to give me heads-up and not hijack my stories, please!

... Actually, that might have already happened. This community is too huge for something like that to _not_ happen. Well, fuck.

I'd still appreciate if anyone send me a message me or a review, I really don't care which you chose, so long as you contact me and I'll decide whether you're worthy or not (just kidding) of inheriting (what I considered) the masterpieces of my early adulthood and late childhood.

Thanks for reading! And I'm sorry for wasting your time, if you were hoping for an updated chapter. Yeah, once again, sorry!


End file.
